Hey There Delilah
by Zenna95
Summary: Stuck in 1932 Germany, Edward spends half the night pining for his lost mechanic. EdWin. Rewrite, with typesetting problems fixed. T for mild cursing.


_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City? _

_You're a thousand miles away but girl tonight you look so pretty, yes you do _

_Times Square can't shine as bright as you _

_I swear it's true_

Edward Elric lay in his bed in the apartment he and his little brother shared in Munich, staring at the ceiling and thinking about the one thing that lingered in his mind from Amestris, now that Al was with him. Or rather, the one person. Winry Rockbell. A few people at the college where Heiderich and- no, now only Ed worked there, he had to remind himself, Heiderich died in that incident with the Thule Society- but the point was, a few people had suggested that the elder Elric didn't have a girlfriend because he was gay. Nothing could be further from the truth; Edward didn't have a girlfriend because he was still pining away for the one he loved back in his real home, Amestris. He'd never admit it, but the ex-alchemist did in fact have feelings for his mechanic. Memories of her flashed through his mind; a quiet conversation as the blonde girl tried to take his mind off the pain of automail adjustment, an argument over whether or not milk made one taller, he even found himself missing the habitual wrench-throwing of the teen. But now she was out of reach forever. Damn the Gate and its habit of ripping people apart. Damn himself for getting everyone in this mess.

_Hey there Delilah, don't you worry about the distance _

_I'm right there if you get lonely give this song another listen _

_Close your eyes _

_Listen to my voice, it's my disguise _

_I'm by your side_

He wondered if Winry thought as much about him as he did her, then bashed that hope down. She must have had her eyes on plenty of other boys by now; it had been years after all. Not to mention, who would pin their hopes and dreams on a fuck-up like him? Prone to getting into trouble, as his metal (prosthetic now, but this crap could hardly hold a candle to automail) limbs could attest, and stuck in another world. Yeah, he really had a chance at getting together with Winry. Even if he did find a way back home, there was no way she would be in love with him. She was leagues out of his reach. But Edward was a stubborn optimist by nature; he still hoped that someday, somehow, he and the girl that still haunted his dreams and memories would find a way.

_Hey there Delilah, I know times are getting hard _

_But just believe me girl, someday I'll pay the bills with this guitar _

_We'll have it good _

_We'll have the life we knew we would _

_My word is good _

The blonde sat up, grinding the back of his hand against his eyes; after three years, why couldn't he stop crying at the thought of never seeing Winry again? He should be used to this by now. He heard Al shifting in the next room and clamped his jaws shut to keep any sound from escaping with the tears. Whatever happened, he couldn't let his little brother know his 'Nii-san' was crying. Al had college to focus on, he didn't need to worry about his older brother's inability to let go of the past.

_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say _

_If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all _

_Even more in love with me you'd fall _

_We'd have it all _

Another memory connected to Winry joined the flow, although this one didn't include her directly: he and Al promising each other that one of them would marry the blonde girl next door. Why couldn't he have told Winry how he felt before he got himself chucked into this hellhole? He'd never get back to her, never. Looking over his reactions of the last few moments, Edward started to wonder if he was bipolar. Hopeful, depressed, hopeful, crying. The cycle continued. He thought of the calming effect his mechanic had on him; he never could hold a grudge against her for long. It just didn't do any good, and besides, it was Winry! How could he stay mad at the one who'd built his automail, kept him going when he'd tried to give up, trusted him and Al to keep themselves safe, but worried about them all the same? It was impossible for the blonde, and he wondered suddenly if his little brother still felt the same way.

_A thousand miles seems pretty far _

_But they've got planes and trains and cars_

_I'd walk to you if I had no other way _

_Our friends would all make fun of us _

_And we'll just laugh along because _

_We know that none of them have ever felt this way_

Shaking the thoughts of the brown-haired boy in the next room away, Ed closed his eyes, trying to imagine the girl's response if he showed up tomorrow at her house, Al in tow. Failing that, he tried to think of what he would do if he found her here in Munich. Even the thought of a doppelganger of the girl he loved nearly made the Fullmetal gag. He didn't want to think about it anymore. His thoughts pulled his brother back into the equation, and he found himself hoping that the boy had found some other object of affection. Ed didn't want to fight with his only remaining family over something as trivial as a girl.

_Delilah I can promise you _

_That by the time that we get through _

_The world will never ever be the same _

_And you're to blame _

_Hey there Delilah _

_You be good and don't you miss me _

_Two more years and you'll be done with school _

_And I'll be making history like I do _

The blonde sighed and scuffed a hand in his hair, which had been let down for the night. He could either keep dreaming of foolish things that would get nowhere (ah, but that's what they said about getting Al back! a voice in the back of his head reminded him) or he could give up on Winry completely and get on with his life. Ed shook his head, deciding that that problem could be thought through another night. A glance at the clock on the wall told him it was nearly midnight; he had work tomorrow and needed to sleep. He detached the prosthetic limbs and placed them next to the bed. With only Al living here, there was no reason to hide them, and Gracia would only come in to clean after they had both left. Lying back on the bed with another sigh, the elder Elric closed his eyes.

_You know it's all because of you _

_We can do whatever we want to _

_Hey there Delilah, here's to you _

_This one's for you... _

**A/N I don't own 'Hey There Delilah' or 'Fullmetal Alchemist'. Both are property of their respective owners. I get no profit out of this. I am merely one of many crazed fans.**


End file.
